


Meetings

by Avathyst



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Hephaestus Mission, Vaginal Fingering, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Pryce called Young into her lab for a meeting.Rachel usually has an inkling why she's summoned, but even she can be caught off guard sometimes.PWP One Shot because i love my evil girls...





	Meetings

“Doctor, you asked to see me?”

Rachel’s voice bounced around the laboratory, seeking any home it could. Pryce’s lab had always been uncomfortable for Rachel. The sounds that came from deep inside could frighten anyone, and the smell was horrid. Death and decay reached out, begging for anyone to take notice. But nobody did.

“Ms. Young, how good of you to come by on such short notice,” said Dr. Pryce.

Doctor Pryce was far enough from organic to be disconcerting, yet still recognizably human. Plasticine skin stretched over a steel skeleton, but her grim form left much to be desired. Then, her eyes gave it all away. Blue marbles spun in her sockets, green letters dancing under the surface of her eyes.

Rachel often wondered how much of Dr. Pryce was still human. There could not have been much of her left in there. Whatever she was, Dr. Pryce was dangerous.

“Any time,” Rachel replied curtly. “How can I be of service?”

Rachel Young was hard to ignore. She never wore the same outfit twice, always switching it up. Today, Rachel wore a sleek suit jacket, as well as a pencil skirt that hung just below her knees. At some point, she loosened her shirt collar, letting it open by a button or two, exposing the barest hint of the skin below. 

Miranda Pryce was on the opposite side of the fashion spectrum. She wore a standard issue Goddard lab coat, complete with splatters of red and black that Rachel desired to not think about at all. Whenever her gaze shifted, her mechanical eyes whirred in their sockets.

Miranda finally turned to her new guest, putting her latest project away. She was silent for a moment, staring Rachel in the eyes. It was impossible to say what she saw. Pryce stood to her full height, towering over Rachel, and began moving closer. She took slow, careful steps, almost like she was afraid of scaring away a nearby deer.

“Ms. Young, how long have you worked for us?” Miranda asked suddenly.

Rachel didn’t miss a beat as she answered honestly, “four years. It will be five this year.” 

Rachel was a strong woman, not easily swayed. However, she rarely attempted to push Miranda. Something about Miranda frightened Rachel, and something even further down admired her. Perhaps it was her strength or her power. It could have been the way she made everyone feel lesser than her.

“In all that time, we should have grown closer,” Pryce stated, still scanning Rachel. “Why aren't we closer, Ms. Young?”

Rachel stared, speechless at Miranda. “I’m sorry, Doctor Pryce. I don't quite understand the question.”

Silence covered the room like a thick fog, both waiting for the other to clear the air. Eventually, Pryce took the step and broke the silence. “Would you like to be closer, Ms. Young?” She asked.

Rachel looked at her superior, eyebrow quirked. Thoughts raced through her mind, clouding her judgment. Rachel despised being unprepared. 

“Of course, I would,” Rachel replied, her voice calmer than her heart. “Only if you promise to call me Rachel.” Rachel offered her hand, patiently waiting for a handshake that would never come.

Dr. Pryce continued to walk forward. She resembled a predator stalking its prey. Soon, Pryce was face to face with Rachel. She towered over Rachel, but her eyes remained locked. Rachel felt Miranda’s breath on her face, the scent of coffee filling the air. Miranda was much taller, but Rachel’s heels gave her a few extra inches. 

“Do you wish to call me Miranda?” Pryce asked, inches away from Rachel.

Rachel stood with a straight back, not wanting to appear weak. She was far more strict than that. “I would love to, Miranda,” Rachel replied. Her voice remained even, despite her growing nerves. 

“Rachel, would you like to leave?” Pryce asked suddenly, as her head cocked to the side.

It was a question Rachel needed to consider. Miranda Pryce was a powerful woman, and that power drove people to her. Rachel admired her from afar previously, but never anticipated anything would come of it.

“No,” Rachel said resolutely. “No, I think I will stay.”

A shark-toothed grin appeared on Miranda’s face. “Wonderful.”

Rachel felt Pryce grip her chin between her thumb and forefinger. It was a gentle motion but filled with purpose. Pryce never forced anyone to move. Instead, she made it feel that it was their decision in the first place. The gestures were so small that they were nearly imperceptible.

“Miranda, I am not a china doll,” Rachel said, her calm tone masking her nerves wonderfully.

“I know, Rachel,” Miranda said. 

The cold air in the lab stagnated, leaving an eerie silence hanging over the room. The only sound daring to announce itself was Rachel’s heartbeat. The tension would crush a lesser woman than Rachel.

Suddenly, Pryce’s hand whipped around, grabbing ahold of Rachel’s jaw. With one deft motion, Pryce mashed their lips together. Passion and hunger drove Pryce to tilt her head, pressing more into the kiss. Their teeth clicked together as Pryce forced her tongue into Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel prepared for everything, but this startled even her. All of Pryce’s movements were filled with hunger, taking what she wanted, not waiting for permission. This determination drove Rachel up the wall.

Occasional small pathetic sounds escaped Rachel. Her brows furrowed, upset she couldn’t compose herself. She reached forward, gripping Miranda’s lab coat and pulling her closer. Her heart pounded in her chest. She refused to allow Pryce to dominate the interaction. 

When Pryce pulled away, her jagged grin returned. “Excited, Ms. Young?” She growled. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“Miranda,” Rachel panted. Rachel thought she had hidden it better than that. 

“I’ve been dying for the chance to break you, to teach you who your superior is,” Miranda growled. Slowly, she pushed her subordinate backward towards the wall. Rachel barely kept up, tripping over her heels. The entire time Miranda’s eyes remain locked on Rachel’s. 

“Please,” Rachel groaned. She might not have anticipated this, but she would enjoy herself. 

Rachel’s back hit the lab wall with a thud. Miranda was on her in seconds, one hand on Rachel’s throat. Using her thumb and her unusual strength, Miranda twisted Rachel’s head and exposed her neck.

Miranda took the opportunity that she created, bringing her teeth to Rachel’s throat like a wild animal. She bit and sucked the skin, rough and hungrily. Rachel couldn’t help but moan, knuckles white from gripping Miranda’s coat.

“Are you this aroused already?” Miranda growled into her ear, biting her earlobe for good measure. With one hand gripping Rachel’s chin, the other dipped low, lifting the hem of Rachel’s pencil skirt. Miranda explored under the fabric, pinching and grabbing at her thighs. 

Eventually, she found what she wanted. A thin, damp piece of fabric separated her from her goal. That didn’t stop her from rubbing Rachel’s heat through the material. Her forefinger prodded at the sensitive patch, teasing and nothing else yet.

“You're wet,” Miranda muttered into Rachel’s ear. “Do you want me, Rachel?”

Rachel hated how much she wanted to say yes. She despised how much she wanted to beg for more. But she couldn’t help it. “I do.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Miranda growled. She pressed her finger in, the fabric stretching but ultimately barring access. This pressure would be more than enough for now. Rachel’s hips rocked on her own, yearning for any pressure. “Say it, Rachel.”

Rachel considered her options. Her body screamed for more, but she was stronger than her body. “No,” said Rachel defiantly.

“Disobedient?” Miranda replied with heavy breath. “Let’s see how long that lasts.”

Miranda’s breath hung hot and heavy on Rachel’s neck, her teeth still finding purchase every moment or so. Bruises dotted up the sensitive skin of her throat. Part of Rachel worried about hiding those later.

The only thing between the two of them was Miranda’s arm, lifting Rachel’s skirt for better access. Miranda then slipped the damp fabric of Rachel’s underwear out of the way, exposing her moist pussy.

Miranda licked her lips, eagerness betrayed. Slowly, Miranda ran her fingers along the length of Rachel’s slit. She adored the way Rachel shivered, taking pleasure in breaking her so quickly.

“Say it,” Miranda ordered.

Rachel began to say, “I don’t think I will, Mi-”

Her voice cracked as Miranda drove her middle finger into Rachel. Rachel’s jaw hung open, begging wordlessly for more. But Miranda refused to give her more; Not yet.

“Say it, Rachel,” Pryce ordered again. Her hand froze the single digit a firm reminder of the power Pryce held. Rachel was, quite literally, wrapped around her finger.

“Oh,” Rachel moaned. “Please, fuck me, Miranda. Please.”

“Good girl,” replied Miranda, sly grin back in full force.

A ring finger slipped past Rachel’s folds, pressing deep into her. Mashed firm into the wall by Miranda, there was little Rachel could do but squirm. She was usually such a quiet woman, but Miranda pulled the moans out by force. With a grin, Miranda pressed in deep. Her palm flushed against Rachel’s torso, angled perfectly to explore Rachel. 

“You look so good when you beg for me,” Miranda whispered. Lowering her head, Miranda began to bite Rachel’s throat again, teeth sinking into her flesh. “Keep it up.” Rachel’s breath hitched every time Miranda moved her hand. 

“Please, Miranda,” Rachel moaned. “Pound me into the wall. Take what you want. Just fuck me, Miranda.” She finally growled. Rachel ground her hips on Miranda, desperate for any friction she could get.

“You have quite the dirty mouth, Ms. Young,” Miranda whispered. “I’ll work on that later.”

Miranda's hand still gripped Rachel’s jaw with an iron grip. Each breath was more substantial than the last as she continued. Every second, her fingers moved faster. She pressed further, splitting fingers apart, and doing anything she could to drive Rachel crazy.

Rachel hit her first orgasm almost immediately. Her back arched, throat pinned to the wall. Rachel moaned for Miranda, and Miranda loved every second of it.

The second came not long after. The third was immediately after that. Rachel lost count after a while.

Rachel’s toes curled in her heeled shoes. She could not stop squirming and whining, but Pryce continued. How long had it been?

Dr. Pryce removed her hand, sliding it out with a slick sound. Then, she brought her fingers up to Rachel’s lips, offering to her.

And Rachel did what was expected. She took Miranda’s fingers into her mouth, tasting her own slick. Her tongue swirled around the digit, making sure she cleaned every last drop.

“Good girl, Rachel,” Pryce whispered. “See you at the office tomorrow.” She removed her hand, and then turned and left. Miranda Pryce walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Rachel’s back was against the wall, partially because her knees couldn't hold the weight right now. In time, she brought herself to a shaky stand. And then she was okay.

Cleaning herself up and straightening herself out, Rachel pulled out a tape recorder. “Note to self: Invest in a scarf.” 

It was such a hassle working here at Goddard Futuristics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Glad you read through! If you liked the fic please let me know!  
> I do writing commissions so if you want something you can find the details and my personal blog Here: http://avathyst.tumblr.com/post/171777978281/hello-my-name-is-ava-and-i-am-a-trans-writer-and
> 
> Like and comment if you liked it, I love to hear from you!!


End file.
